Shadows Of My Sin
by Lady Sapphirra
Summary: It all felt a bit sexual too Matt, biting his lip as he couldn't help but feel a little turned on, the blood thrumming through his veins and somehow magically working its way lower to get a rise out of him. This surprised him as he hadn't been interested in sex much after Sora had left him. Sora. That was a name he wished he could forget.


Matt crumbled what had to be the fifth page that he'd torn out of his notebook, mushing it into a ball and adding it to the growing pile in his trash can, frustration building.

"Just admit it, bro." T.K. sighed, obviously bored as he lay sprawled out on the sofa. He'd come to bug Matt in his apartment, sick of freshman dorm life, when really Matt knew he just wanted an excuse to bug the fuck out of his older brother.

Lately T.K. seemed hell bent on getting Matt to socialize despite Matt's blatant refusal.

He hadn't wanted to go out to any places T.K. suggested which were mostly names of the clubs he had once used to frequent.

"Face it, your inspiration for your shitty rock music has dried up."

T.K.'s voice begun grating on his nerves as he tapped his pen against the blank pad of paper.

He hated to admit it but T.K. may have point. But he refused to admit rock music was shitty.

"You should just go back to your underground days. Ya know? When you used to kick ass, spitting mad rhymes."

Matt stared at him blankly, unamused at T.K.'s pathetic attempt at a joke.

"I don't rap anymore because it's not very lucrative and I'm not into the same things as that crowd anymore." Matt said on a sigh, tired of having this conversation.

"If by 'same things' you mean drugs, alcohol, and chicks then yeah, I agree…..you're not into ANY of those anymore and you've become BORING." T.K. pressed, once again getting on Matt's last damn nerve.

"Seriously, bro, don't lie to yourself. You know the only reason you don't go to any of your old haunts any more is because you're afraid you'll run into one of THEM." T.K. continued, growing brave in the absence of his brother's words.

"Shut the fuck up, T.K." Matt growled, his voice low.

"Not tonight, Matt. Tonight I won't 'shut the fuck up' because you need to hear it. You need to face the truth. You've become a hermit, bending like you're broken because she dumped you…."

"I AM BROKEN!" Matt snapped back at him, tired of having this shit shoved in his face.

"Then fix yourself. You're starting to look pathetic!" T.K. countered. "There were people far more broken than you by that situation."

"Yeah, and where is she now? What is she doing now, huh T.K.?" Matt scoffed.

"Don't talk about Mimi that way Matt."

"She's a fucking ghost T.K., it's like she's hardly even alive." Matt swallowed, thinking of the girl now compared to her former self.

"At least she's trying." T.K. snapped back at him, a bit of resounding bite in his bark.

"Fine, you want me to go some stupid ass club? I'll go if that'll shut you up." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm tired of fighting with you and these lyrics are going nowhere."

T.K.'s face split into the biggest shit eating grin Matt had seen in what felt like forever. He felt himself smile in spite of his feelings at the sight of it.

The club was one he'd been relatively familiar with, having performed there a time or two in the past, though the setting had changed. Perhaps the management had changed hands as he noted some relatively upgraded equipment. It was packed tonight, the floor smoky with the thick smog of a smoke machine and the weed. The floor was a bit dingy as the multicolored lights lit up the floor flashing in sequence, Matt noted as he tried to squeeze closer to the bar through the grinding mass of sweaty bodies.

It felt a bit like an out of body experience, use to being the one staring out into the crowd in venues like this rather than staring up at the stage. He likened it to looking into your own home through the outside window.

When he reached the bar he pulled T.K., who had left him to order drinks about twenty minutes ago, to the side hissing in his ear over the loud roar of the music.

"Why the hell is it so packed tonight?"

T.K. nodded, another wild grin spreading across his face before the alcohol Matt had demanded upon entry was shoved sloppily in his direction.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot Hat Girl is performing tonight." T.K. replied, as if Matt was supposed to know what that meant.

Matt's face must have betrayed his confusion because T.K. slapped his head as if he'd forgotten Matt had practically been living under a rock.

"Well…you'll see."

It was about another hour later and as if it were even fucking possible more people had crowded into the space. T.K. had secured them a spot near the stage, thrilled to have successfully dragged his brother out into the general public.

With the alcohol in his system, Matt couldn't help but feel T.K.'s practically palpable pride in this accomplishment. Though it wasn't doing much for him in terms of the writer's block like he'd hope.

Yep. There was no inspiration in this God forsaken swell of clamoring bodies. When the floor light cut out suddenly, Matt focused his attention to the stage, equally dark.

It wasn't dark for long however, a single spotlight illuminating a lone dancer on the stage.

Long, lean limbs were showcased in tight little black leggings and a sleeveless black hooded vest. The vest was zipped open, exposing a plain black sports bra underneath and lightly tanned and toned midsection.

It was definitely a female. If the long ponytail jetting out the back was anything to go by but apart from that, that was all Matt could comment upon.

Because every bit of her face save for this obnoxious smile was obscured by an oversized black baseball cap with the words DOPE in block gold letters printed on the cap.

The beat filtered out through the speakers and her limbs began to move. Matt clenched his teeth. Of course, they had to choose this damn melody. His eyes slid over to T.K. who didn't even have the good sense to look mildly apologetic and merely shrugged, a nervous smile as he returned his focus to the stage, pointedly ignoring his older brother.

Matt followed suit and soon found himself sucked into the flurry of movements the mysterious proclaimed 'Hat Girl' was making.

She was good, Matt gave her that, as she gyrated her hips in perfect time to the lyrical beats of the artist's voice. Lights began popping up in other parts of the stage, other lightly limbed bodies grinding to the music in perfect synchronization, as if at Hat Girl's command, moving to the the instrumental chord progression of the song.

The cocky ass smile dropping from her lips as she threw herself into the music and swirling mass of well-choreographed bodies.

It all felt a bit sexual too Matt, biting his lip as he couldn't help but feel a little turned on, the blood thrumming through his veins and somehow magically working its way lower to get a rise out of him.

This surprised him as he hadn't been interested in sex much after Sora had left him.

 _Sora._

 _Fuck._

That was a name he wished he could forget.

The song ended and T.K. bounded up and over the stage, wrapping the girl to Hat Girl's right in a tight embrace.

Matt nearly choked on his drink.

 _Kari?_

As the house lights came back up, flashing an annoying rainbow of colors, not allowing his eyes to adjust.

He heard a giggle sound near the corner of his stage, causing his head to whip around.

"Hat Girl." He murmured when his face was met with a wide smile, the remainder of her face still enshrouded. His voice got lost in the crowd and she quickly disappeared, retreating to the safety of her throng of dancers, who welcomed her back like a damn hero.

 _What the fuck kind of name was '_ Hat Girl' _?_


End file.
